1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid control valve and particularly to a hydraulic fluid control valve and its use in an exercising device. The valve, exemplified by the enmbodiments described hereinafter, is a selectively reversible and adjustable control valve which permits variable resistances to be imparted to the movement of the exerciser in either of two directions, i.e. up and down.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercising devices for performing various exercises such as presses, curls, rowing, deadlift, pulldown and pullovers are well known in the art. They include various resistance devices including spring-loaded and hydrauilc shock absorbers, hydraulic valves and the like both one-way and reversible.
One form of exercising device and valve arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,265 which issued Oct. 14, 1975, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. That exercising device comprises a base arm and an operational arm joined through links to allow relative movement therebetween. A hydraulic cylinder divided into two chambers by a slidable piston carried by a piston rod is secured to the base arm with the piston rod extending through an end of the cylinder and affixed to the operational arm. An external flow line is provided between the two chambers of the cylinder so that fluid dispersed by movement of the piston can flow from one chamber to the other. A selectively reversible fluid flow control valve is placed in the line to regulate the direction of fluid flow in which substantial flow resisiance is encountered. The valve includes a variable sized orifice so that an increase in pressure creates an increased fluid flow to provide increased resistance to such flow.
A substantial advantage of a variable and reversible fluid flow valve in an exercising device is that the device is suitable for use by persons of differing physical capabilities. Thus, a stronger person must expend more energy to use the device than a person of lesser strength.